


Chasing the Rabbit

by Rohnoc



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Art, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik never intended to return to the PPDC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profoundfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfish/gifts).



Buffeted by the tide of technicians and crew, Erik felt raw.

It had been nearly a since he'd set foot in a Jaeger hanger. Since he'd walked out of Medical to escort the most important person in his world home one last time. That should have been it, no more monsters or robots. Just the ghost of the Drift and time to patch the hollow behind his ribs.

He jumped when a hand gripped his elbow.

"Thought I'd find you down here. It must be good to see Satyr in full form again."

Erik nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Good. A word that said nothing to capture the roiling overwhelming pride, joy and grief. But yes, it was good. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Raven."

She grinned up at him, eyes slightly red, and tugged him into a quick hug.

"Come on, Irene's in the mess hall and you don't want to talk to the Marshall on a empty stomach."

\- - - - -

The outcome of the kwoon session is unsurprising. Next time a Kaiju calls, he and Raven will answer.

\- - - - -

The night before the test Drift, Erik goes to visit his Jaeger. Satyr Echo stood sentry in her dock, tyrian purple metal glowing dully in the hangar light. Charles had teased him endlessly over his love of the color, but had still taken the time to find a tie in the exact red-purple. The tie Erik had worn to Charles' funeral.

\- - - - -

Charles Xavier had never intended to be a Ranger. Before K-Day he had been starting his doctorate. Three years later he was stationed on Pitcairn Island studying Kaiju remains.

From his accidental meeting with Erik there had been a bond. Going from friends to lover had been easy. And when they were found to Drift compatible, Charles went from studying the Kaiju to fighting them. 

Something goes wrong on their last deployment. A direct hit from the Kaiju's claws shears plating up the Jaeger's torse and Conn Pod. And in the choas Erik misses the gasp of pain. Not until the fight is over that he see how pale and shaky his co-pilot is that he knows something is wrong.

\- - - - -

_  
Erik_

_you've got to let go_

_don't chase the rabbit_

_Erik._

_Erik!  
_


End file.
